The Second Day
by Serenitatis Cove
Summary: Follows immediately after Snively's Second Chance. Snively's second day in Knothole is anything but what he expected.


Snively blinked once before burrowing deeper into the covers. The sun shining through the window warmed the blankets even more than they already were. The sheets were cool against his face, the plush comforter soft to the touch. His pillow was not made of the scratchy material to which he'd been accustomed. It was so easy to relax here, at least somewhat. He couldn't relax here fully, not with so many people he considered enemies nearby.

However, his stomach began to rumble, despite his wish to remain tangled in the confines of his bed. Sighing in disappointment, Snively slowly climbed from his new paradise. The birds chirping outside his bedroom window put him at unease. The cheerful animals (at least he thought they were cheerful) were just another reminder of his new, foreign environment. It took Snively a moment to realize the birds had been what awoke him. Suddenly he wasn't so pleased with the birdsong.

Snively plodded down the small hallway and to his kitchen, hoping Sam had left food as well. He paused at the pile of items haphazardly placed on his table. They weren't there when he'd gone to bed. He hoped the Freedom Fighters had come in when he was asleep—in a moment of weakness. The items looked familiar and it took a moment to realize the discombobulation on the table was his belongings from Robotropolis. He noticed a note resting on the clothes and other things.

Snatching it up, he read the note several times before fully comprehending the words. Sleep still addled his brain, but surprise quickly took over sleep's hold. Sam had sent it, had gotten his belongings for him; he recognized her handwriting. It also helped that she'd signed her name. Snively read the note again, just to be certain he'd read correctly:

Hey Snively!

I got your things from Robotropolis last night. I hope I got everything. See you soon!

Love ya,

Sam

Snively smiled; his life was finally beginning to look up, to change for the better. He took his clothes back to his bedroom, breakfast forgotten. His clothes were put away neatly. He idly wondered if Sam was stopping by today. He hoped she would; his chest ached because of her absence. She also may come with food, which would be nice. They hadn't thought to pick any up the day before while on Earth. Princess Sally brought him dinner the night before, but was very curt with him.

A knock at the door brought Snively out of his thoughts. He approached the door in anticipation, but was disappointed when it was the princess and the blue menace at the door. Princess Sally was holding a plate of food. "We didn't see you at breakfast."

"I wasn't aware my appearance was required," Snively replied. He glanced behind Sonic and Sally, spying Sam walking up to his hut. A smile lit up Snively's face. He pushed past the two Freedom Fighters and embraced Sam. "I wondered if you'd be coming."

"Of course I'd come. It wouldn't be very girlfriend-like of me to leave you completely alone. Plus, I brought some groceries. I don't know what you like so I hope this is okay," Sam replied, holding up a couple of bags. Snively thought she seemed bashful, a trait he'd have associated with himself. His…girlfriend seemed very extroverted. He couldn't believe she was his girlfriend or whatever the term was today.

"No, it's great. It's kind of you. Thank you," Snively replied. Sonic cleared his throat.

"So, Snotly, do you want this or not?" the hedgehog asked.

Before Snively could speak, Sam spoke, "Thanks, Sonic. It's appreciated."

"Er, yes. Thank you," Snively added. Sonic thrust a plate of now-cold scrambled eggs into Snively's hands and pulled Sally away with him. Sam followed Snively inside and set to work putting groceries away as Snively ate.

"So," Sam began. He glanced up in curiosity. She was still so interesting to him, so novel, that he wanted to listen to every breath she breathed. "How did last night go?"

"Fine." Oh. She wanted to talk about something he didn't.

"Fine? What did you do?" Sam inquired. She sat down across from him.

"Stayed here," he answered honestly. She seemed alert.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We should have stopped for groceries yesterday. I just thought you could eat with someone here. You must be starving."

"Princess Sally brought me dinner." Sam's worried expression eased.

"Did you go socialize?"

"No."

Sam's brows furrowed in wonder. "Why not? They're nice people."

"Sam, they're letting me stay here as a favor to you. They like you, not me."

"They just don't know you yet and they won't until you try to get to know them," Sam explained.

"I don't want to get to know them. They're my enemies and have been for eleven years. It would take a miracle for that to change."

"You don't remember yesterday? That seemed like a miracle to me," Sam smiled.

"Of course I do. I'm just not comfortable here. Can't I come back with you?" Snively replied.

"Um, well. You could I guess, b-but it seems kind of soon to move in together, doesn't it? And my apartment needs cleaned badly." Snively thought the apartment looked fine, but understood her point: she didn't want to live with him. At least, not at this moment.

"Okay, so what do I do?"

"Try to make at least one friend. Would you like anything for when I come back?"

"Books, please." She raised a brow.

"That's it?"

"Should there be more?"

"Body wash." Her cheeks flushed. "Um, towels, toothpaste? Whatever you want."

"Those things would be nice." She leaned across the table and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be in and out. Do you mind if I just, um, use my portal in here?"

"No."

"I'll be back soon. Make some friends. At least go outside; it's nice out." Sam opened one of the mysterious portals and disappeared inside of it. Snively cleaned off the plates and forks Sally had given him and started outside.

'Might as well get this over with,' he thought as he moved through the quaint village. Every eye was on him. He scratched at the collar of his shirt in discomfort. He didn't enjoy the attention on him. He spotted the half roboticized rabbit and approached her in apprehension. She looked up from her gardening and smiled, a full southern belle's charming smile.

"Good mornin', sugah. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, wonderfully." Snively held up the dishes. "I, uh, wanted to return these."

"That's awful kind of you. I'll take you to the Mess Hall," Bunnie replied as she wiped dirt from her hands. She stood and gently pulled Snively with her to the Mess Hall. The next thing Snively knew it was after dark. He hadn't seen Sam all day. He'd hoped she'd have come see him at least once throughout the day.

"Would you like someone to accompany you home?" Snively turned to see Princess Sally. He gulped in nervousness. Her presence unnerved him.

"Er, no. I'm fine." The villagers eyeing him made him nervous as well, but he wasn't about to ask for any sort of help. Besides, he was going to go with Sam soon.

"I'm afraid it isn't an option," Sally replied. Snively sighed but followed the princess back to his hut. He glanced up.

And paused.

"Snively?" Sally queried. She followed his gaze up at the sky. She was seized with fear, expecting Robotnik any second. "What are you looking at?"

"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" Snively replied quietly.

"The stars?" He nodded. "Of course. We see them every night. Didn't you?"

"No. The lights in the city were too bright to see the stars or the sun. Even if the power was cut off for a few hours, the smog was too thick to allow natural light to penetrate Robotropolis."

"Oh, that's too bad." Snively saw she'd meant what she said. The two of them stood outside his hut.

"Well, thank you for the hospitality today." Snively turned to go inside.

"You know, we treated you as a Freedom Fighter today," Sally spoke.

"I know. I don't understand why." Snively went inside and shut the door quickly. He didn't want to know why the core Freedom Fighters were treating him differently. He wandered into his bedroom to find Sam sitting on his bed, his newfound piece of paradise. "Hello?"

"How was your day?" she asked. He grabbed bed clothes from his dresser and retreated into the bathroom. He changed, noticing the debut of towels, soap, and other bathroom items. Sam was true to her word. He wondered for a moment if she'd brought books.

"It was fine," he replied as he stepped back into his bedroom. He'd noticed her wearing loungewear, something he wasn't prepared for. He tried to focus his attention on her face instead of the rest of her body.

"Just fine?" Sam asked as he sat beside her.

"Yes, just fine. Not to be rude, but why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see you before I went to bed," Sam replied.

"Is that all?" Snively prompted.

"Okay, so I wanted to see how your first day as a Freedom Fighter went."

"Fine. I…saw some stars tonight," Snively responded quietly. He glanced out the window and smiled faintly. Sam followed his gaze.

"Maybe we can go see my favorite star gazing spot sometime," she suggested. Snively turned.

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course. You're my boyfriend and I love you." Sam curled up next to him, as if to prove her point. Snively subconsciously began combing his fingers through her hair. He was still analyzing her affection towards him. How could she choose someone like him to love? He glanced back down, watching Sam's eyes flutter shut. He hesitated a moment before shutting off the light. He lay next to Sam, listening to her breathe.

Did he really want to give up conquering Mobius? Sure, Sam made him feel unbelievable and he was certain he loved her. No, he knew for a fact that he loved her. He'd waited for so long to control Robotropolis, but…maybe Sam could offer something more. Snively glanced down at her again. No, he'd stay with her. While she didn't have the key to conquering Mobius, she could provide an alternate life for him.

"Sam?" Snively queried quietly.

"Hm?" she mumbled.

"What would you say if I told you I wanted to conquer Mobius?"

"I'd say you were silly." Snively gazed out the window, focusing back on the stars. There was an endless amount of stars. Sam was providing him an endless amount of possibilities. Snively remembered reading once that people used the Northern Star as a focal point, guiding them in the direction needed.

Snively kissed the top of Sam's head. "You, Sam Brody, are my Northern Star and I couldn't be more pleased."


End file.
